


Let Me Make You Feel Good

by Zena13



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena13/pseuds/Zena13
Summary: Betty and Jughead break up, when Jughead arrives home he catches Fred in a compromising situation.





	Let Me Make You Feel Good

FP tried his best for Jughead, but he just wasn’t the best of fathers. So now Jughead was living with the Andrews, he had something good going for him and he didn’t want to mess it up. Jughead had known Archie, and by extension Fred, for a very long time and he thought Fred was the perfect dad, and wished he was his dad. Now Jughead had the opportunity to have Fred as his dad, well kind of. Jughead loved the hugs and the pats on the back that he received from Fred, but he always longed for a bit more. He’d never got to have cuddles from his own dad as a kid because his dad was too busy running with the serpents and drinking, but he couldn’t just ask for that from Fred.

Fred rarely ever had any time for himself with his work, Archie and his football and now Jughead. So, when both the boys were out at their girlfriend’s houses, Fred took advantage of that. Stripping off all his clothes, Fred grabbed a small bottle of lube from a draw, turned on some music and laid on top of his mattress. Squirting a small amount of lube on his calloused hands, Fred slowly wrapped a hand round his length letting out a breathy moan, it had been a long time since he’d been able to do this exactly the way he liked. Fred moved down the bed slightly and opened his legs teasing his hole with a heavily lubed finger before sliding the tip in. He let out a heavy groan as he pushed his finger in up to his knuckle, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

Jughead had arrived back at the Andrews household. Betty and he had broken up, it just hadn’t felt right between them. If he’s honest, Jughead thought Betty still had feelings for Archie. Jughead wasn’t too upset but he was left feeling lonely. Jughead was planning to just go to sleep but as he went to pass Mr Andrews room he heard groaning. Fearing that something was wrong he pushed the door open, “What’s wrong Mr- oh…” Jughead’s jaw dropped open as he saw his best friend’s father spread out on the bed one hand wrapped around his cock and the other pushing fingers into his puckered hole, but his trousers also stared to become quite embarrassingly tight.

Fred’s eyes shot open and he quickly removed his hand from his member and hole. “Jug, I, fuck, you weren’t supposed to be here.” The older man coloured a bright shade of red, but his cock twitched at the sight of the younger.  
Jughead’s eyes snapped up from Mr Andrew’s penis, going a similar shade of red. “We broke up, Betty and I.” Jughead found himself growing quite emotional and his eyes dropped to the floor. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you Mr Andrews, I can go to Pop’s and you can finish?” 

Fred didn’t quite know what to do, he’d never seen his son’s best friend look so upset. “Come here Jug.” Fred swung his legs over the side of the bed and patted the space next to him, loosely placing the blanket over his painfully hard erection. Jughead still stood by the door not wanting to annoy Mr Andrews but tentatively walk towards him when Fred beckoned him over. Fred put his arm around Jughead pulling him against his shoulder. Jughead hummed slightly and draped his arm around Fred’s waist, pulling back when Fred groaned loudly and Jughead realised he must’ve brushed his hand against the older man’s throbbing erection, making his own cock twitch underneath his skinny jeans.

Jughead looked up at Fred who was breathing heavily. “I’m sorry Jughead,” Fred started, “I think I should have a shower, sort this out and then we can talk..”  
Jughead shook his head frantically. “Mr Andrews, please don’t go..” the younger boys eyes were wide.  
“I- I don’t think that this is just going to… go.” Fred’s flush darkened as his gestured to the obvious bulge in the blanket created by his straining hard on.  
Jughead got up and knelt in front of the older man. “Please,” Jughead mumbled “Let me, let me help… let me make you feel good.” Jughead moved his hand to pull the blanket away from Mr Andrews lap, but he caught him by the wrist and clung to the blanket.

“Jughead I’ll be really quick okay, I was close anyway.” Fred mumbled, not liking to talk about this with his son’s best friend. “You don’t need to offer to do that.”  
“I want to, Mr Andrews, please let me please you.” Jughead needed to feel like he was useful for something. Jughead tugged at the blanket once more, this time Fred let the blanket fall away and gasped as his member sprang up. Jughead swallowed heavily as he took in the man’s length and girth. He hadn’t expected Mr Andrews to be so big.  
“You’re, you’re so big Mr Andrews,” Jughead stuttered as he wrapped a skinny hand round the base of Mr Andrews’ penis, gently pulling it up and down. The comment had earned a chuckle but Jughead’s action earned a gasp. 

Fred’s hand settled on Jughead’s cheek. “Are you sure about this Jug?” Fred’s breathing was laboured and his voice was almost a whine. Jughead nodded eagerly and placed his lips over the tip, swiring his tongue around it and sucking gently. Fred moaned loudly and tangled his fingers in Jughead’s hair, knocking the boy’s beanie off in the process. Fred started to wonder if his son’s best friend was not as innocent as he had previously thought when Jughead took the whole length of his member in his mouth sucking on it. Perhaps Jughead had even done this with his son...

“Ohhh, Jug..” Fred moaned, pulling on Jughead’s dark hair. Fred's head was thrown back in pleasure so he didn't notice when Jughead reached out for the bottle of lube that Fred had discarded on the bed side table. Fred also didn't notice when Jughead opened the bottle and squirted some on the hands, working it into the fingers of his right hand. Because he hadn't seen Jughead with the lube, Fred didn't expect it when Jughead's pointer finger slowly pushed into his puckered, up to the knuckle. 

"Fuck!" Fred cried up, pushing up on his elbows to watch the dark-haired boy mouthing at his throbbing cock and pushing his long, thin fingers into his hole. Jughead turned his finger, rubbing along Fred's wall until he found his prostate and focused on pressing the bundle of nerves. Fred let out soft grunts and gaps as Jughead pushed another finger inside. 

Jughead could feel Fred twitching in his mouth so he pulled back, using his hand to pump the older man’s throbbing appendage. He felt his own erection pressing painfully against his jeans and he was sure he could just cum from the sight of Mr Andrews.  
“Are you close, daddy?” No sooner had the words left his mouth than Jughead turned a deep shade of red and he shyly looked up at the man he often wished was his daddy.  
“So, so close baby. Oh Juggie..” Fred’s response surprised Jughead, the word didn’t mean to leave his mouth, it had just felt so right. Fred hadn’t expected Jughead to call him that either but he liked it a lot.  
“Daddy… cum for me.” Jughead looked up at Fred again through his long eyelashes as he slipped Fred’s tip back in his mouth just as Fred’s hip started to spasm.  
“Juggie, oh fuck baby. F-fuck,” Fred pushed on Jughead as a warning but Jughead just pushed Fred’s member further into his mouth, “Gonna, gonna c-“. The older man orgasmed pulling hard on the younger’s hair. “Oh Juggie…”

Jughead pulled back sitting on his heels. “Did you like it.. daddy?” Jughead asked shyly, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt. Fred stood up and picked up Jughead, putting him back down on his lap.  
“That was amazing Juggie, you did so so good." Fred was in a slight daze and didn't feel the small boy tense up in his arms as he came from the praise. "Let me return the favour" Fred moved his hand towards Jughead’s belt.  
“No-,” Jughead pushed Fred’s hands away. “You don’t need to, I already...” Fred’s eyes widened a little with realisation and he rested his on Jughead’s thigh feeling a wet patch.  
“Baby, did watching daddy make you cum?” Fred asked tilting Jughead’s towards him, who nodded shyly.  
“I really like pleasing daddy.” Jughead blushed tugging at his jeans, which were starting to become uncomfortable as the cum dried.  
Fred stood Jughead up, pulling down his wet jeans and boxers, admiring Jughead’s half-hard length. “Let’s get you cleaned up baby, shall we go take a shower?” Jughead nodded sweetly and off the pair went.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking I could add more, like the shower scene and the next morning etc. Drop a comment if you're interested!


End file.
